


Marfan[Podfic]

by Arioch



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII, Eugenics, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Moral Ambiguity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Of orthopedic hammers, the murder of bacteria, genetic diseases and unsolved sexual tension.





	Marfan[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marfan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702318) by [Buttons15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons15/pseuds/Buttons15). 



> A big thank you to [Buttons15](buttons15.tumblr.com) for allowing me to podfic this great fic!

Length: 18:07 [8.86 MB]

Download or Stream via Google Drive: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uxQIOucA560S7iNoaIDOm5Z1j71T-0AZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Mysteries of Creation](https://youtu.be/Bpd6TSvvLQs), a great fan-made song about Moira! If you can, listen to the whole thing, it is soooo worth it.


End file.
